


Priorities

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realizes he's got feelings for a teammate after he gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cat in the five acts fic meme on Livejournal.

He’d swim a couple lengths, stop, rotate his shoulder, curse and start over again. Again and again. Steve had been watching for nearly an hour already and it never really changed. The curses got more and more colorful, but the pattern didn’t change.

 

It was probably a good thing Clint hadn’t noticed him. Steve was sure he would just get snarky and angry and Steve wasn’t really wanting to deal with yet another Clint temper tantrum at the moment. He understood what put the man on edge. None of the Avengers liked being sidelined for anything, but injuries were a major slap in the face to a group that liked to think of itself as invincible. He knew better, really they all did. Admitting it was the real problem.

 

Admitting anything was difficult in the mansion. He’d admitted to himself while Clint was getting patched up that he’d been scared during that fight. Watching helplessly from too far away as the Wrecker got a hold of Hawkeye and… well, Steve knew what happened. He knew tunnel vision had set in and he knew he threw his shield at the man holding his teammate. He knew it all, but the memories were a little fuzzy.

 

The injury wasn’t really that bad as far as Avenger injuries went. Dislocated shoulder for an archer though. Clint was getting twitchy which didn’t bode well for anyone that dared to remind him that he wasn’t 100% yet. So that job tended to fall to Steve.

 

It wasn’t something he liked doing, of course. It had never been something he enjoyed; that look of disappointment that came just before Clint stormed off… But now… Well, something had shaken loose in Steve’s head during that fight. Something he wasn’t entirely sure he knew how to deal with yet.

 

“The memorial garden’s outside.” Steve started and confusion wrinkled his brow a little. Clint was leaning on the edge of the pool staring up at him. “I mean, if you want to stand somewhere and not move that might be a better place to do it.”

 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

“Well, you did.” Clint frowned. “What do you want?”

 

Steve sighed. “I want you to act like a grown up and stop pouting. That’s what I want.”

 

“I <i>am</i> acting like a grown up. I’m doing everything those god damn doctors told me to do. I haven’t touched my bow in _forever_. I’m fucking behaving myself.”

 

“And driving everyone else nuts while you’re at it.” Steve tossed the towel he was carrying onto the nearby bench. “When are you going to realize that there are people here that care about you?”

 

“I know that.” Clint pushed off the edge with a considerable amount of force and started swimming another length.

 

Steve shook his head and moved to the edge of the pool, sitting down and dangling his feet in the water. He felt Clint’s hand hit his foot before the other man broke the surface. “Your feet drop when you turn to breathe.”

 

Clint scowled at him. “Is there anything you aren’t perfect at?”

 

Steve’s cheeks flushed for a second. “Keeping my team safe, apparently.”

 

Clint pushed back again, treading water just a few feet from where Steve was still sitting. “Jesus, Steve…” Clint shrugged his shoulder as if to prove a point. “This wasn’t your fault. I got cocky.”

 

“Got?” Steve smiled. “I should have had your back.”

 

Clint shrugged again. “You had Tony’s back.” Before Steve could answer, Clint dove back under and swam toward the other end of the pool. Steve watched him move as he considered how loaded that response had been. Finally he dove in, swimming after Clint until he caught up and brought them both to the surface.

 

“What was that supposed to mean?”

 

“Steve, come on. It didn’t <i>mean</i> anything. Tony was closer to where you were. He had two guys to deal with. I had one. Priorities, man. It’s fine.” Clint tried to pull away but Steve caught his wrist before he got too far.

 

“You are a priority.” Steve watched Clint’s throat tighten.

 

“Steve…”

 

“I wanted to kill Wrecker when I saw what he did to you.” Steve’s voice came out soft; tentative… Clint swallowed hard as Steve pressed closer. “I can’t believe you don’t know…”

 

“Know what?”

 

Clint was dead weight in his arms for a second when Steve pressed a kiss on him. A thousand thoughts flooded his head. He was ruining a great friendship. He was driving Clint away. He was pretty sure Clint wasn’t actually into guys. This was a horrible idea.

 

Those thoughts vanished as Clint recovered and started kissing back. They broke apart several minutes later. Steve put some distance between them, more to give himself room to think about what had just happened than any real desire to be further away from Clint. “I… I’m s—“

 

“If you say you’re sorry, I swear to God, Steve, I’ll kick your ass.”

 

Steve moved closer again, pushing wet hair out of Clint’s face. “You could try. I know all your moves.”

 

Clint smirked at him for a moment. “There are a few you haven’t seen… yet.”

 

The smirk vanished as Steve pulled him into another kiss. The ideas floating through Steve’s brain were of a distinctly more… naked coloring than they had been. All the things he’d considered alone at night were coming back to him. And they were very real possibilities now, apparently as Clint pressed his thigh between Steve’s legs and _moved_. He broke the kiss to let out a low moan.

 

They’d floated to the shallow end without really noticing. Steve braced himself against the edge of the pool and tried to get a deep breath. “Clint, hang on… maybe we should—“

 

“What? Wait another ten years? You wanna buy me dinner first?” Clint leaned in and kissed him again. “Buy me dinner after.”

 

Things blurred a little for Steve again. He knew his trunks and Clint’s were floating away. He knew He had Clint pinned between the edge of the pool and him. But things didn’t really get clear until he felt his erection touch Clint’s. In that moment everything seemed to crystallize. He reached under the water and brought them together, stroking both of their cocks together and getting a low growly moan from Clint.

 

“Steve…” a string of curses left his mouth again. Steve liked these ones a lot more than the ones from earlier. Clint gripped his shoulders; hips moving again every stroke of Steve’s hand. “Fuck, Steve… I’m not…”

 

Steve bit his lip before kissing Clint again. He whispered against the other man’s lips a moment later. “Just a little more…” Clint’s hands slid down his back and cupped his ass. Steve groaned as one finger pushed just into him. “Oh… _God_ …”

 

“Come on, Steve… I’m so close…”

 

Steve claimed Clint’s lips in a bruising kiss as his grip tightened and Clint’s body bucked against him. The kiss broke and Clint cried out, screaming Steve’s name as he came. That rush, that surety that his touch, his hand had brought that kind of release to someone was nearly enough to push him over the edge too.

 

The over sensitive whimper that Clint let out however was enough. Steve leaned in, claiming his lips again as his body tensed and the world blurred.

 

Reality was slow to come back to Steve as he leaned heavily against the edge of the pool, trading lazy kisses with Clint. True to his nature, Clint broke the silence. “Well, that settles it.” He smirked. “You are perfect at everything.” Steve blushed almost against his will. Clint kissed him again. “And you’re damn cute when you blush.”

 

Steve cleared his throat and pulled back a bit. “We should probably go get cleaned up.” He glanced around for their discarded trunks as Clint chuckled at him. He caught hold of both pairs just before they ended up stuck in the filter in the deep end. He threw them up onto the floor and watched as Clint—seemingly pretty comfortable without a towel—wandered toward the showers.

 

“You coming?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve pulled himself out of the water. “I still owe you dinner.”

 

He’d tell Tony the pool needed cleaning later.


End file.
